Strawberries and Cream
by Katsujichuudoku
Summary: HichigoxIchigo. What happens when Ichigo doesnt have enough time to spend on his own? Enough time to fufill his own NEEDS..well, read and find out! Anal,BDSM,Bond,BP,CBT,HJ,Language,Spank,Tort,Toys,UST,Yaoi
1. How it Began

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters nor make money off of whoring them like this; I'm not a Pimp. Never will be...or...will I? Cackle

* * *

-Chapter 1-

How it Began

-----------------------------

The moonlight shone through the slightly opened curtains of Ichigos window, bathing his messy bed sheets in a silvery light.

Unbeknownst to the orange-head walking through the door, he was being watched.

Ichigo sighed, passing by the mirror while drying his dripping hair; failing to notice the feral smirk that played over his reflections lips as he passed said mirror. Sighing, Ichigo plopped down upon his bed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his damp hair; unconciously kicking the stuffed lion that jumped toward him. Ignoring the swearing and protests from the stuffed menace, Ichigo layed down; placing one arm upon his forhead as he gazed up at the ceiling. He was tired, in more ways than one..it wasnt normal for boys his age to NOT pleasure themselves..yet, sadly..with fighting hollows and school, not to mention homework; he sadly had no time to do so..which it was safe to say, put him in a foul mood. Not that anyone noticed, he DID always have an angry looking face. ..and people wonder why I look angry.. Ichigo thought as he flipped over onto his side, slowly lidding his eyes. You know...if you werent so weak, you would have more time for your...perverted actions..Ichigos eyes flew open as he quickly sat up, looking about the room for the entity that the voice belonged to..but Shirosaki as he dubbed the pale mirror of himself; was not to be seen.

Narrowing his eyes for a brief moment before he went stiff, his whole body going rigid. An all too familiar feeling, his other half was trying to take over. Shaking and clawing at the bedsheets,sweating slightly from the strain of attempting to hold back the Hollow side in him. After agonizing minutes, which seemed like hours to Ichigo, the struggling ended. Ichigo panted and sat up, or..attempted to; it was like his whole body suddenly did not want to listen to him, he was completely immobile. He could feel, smell and see still, but as for moving..he couldnt budge. After moments of some mental struggle and a few choice profanities, Ichigos body stood and got off the bed, walking to the mirror. Ichigo was puzzled momentarily, since he was in-control. The realization hit him like a wake-up from his father. The Hollow was in control. But he could see and think, something he normally could not do when his body was possessed. He found his body moving to the mirror, If Ichigo could pale..he would. His eyes had taken on the all black color with the blazing yellow eye-color of Shirosaki.

"Yo...king..." Smirked Shiro, Ichigos face complying with the movements and splitting into a wide, psychotic grin that was all too natural to the Hollow. What the fuck are you doing with my body!? spat Ichigo, not suprised at all that HIS lips..the ones he was seeing in the mirror though the eyes of the Hollow; were not moving. Yep, the roles were switched..now HE was the one inside, speaking mentally. "So hostile, King!" Shiro cackled, a crooked smile playing about his lips as he continued to gaze in the mirror. What the hell do you want teme? Ichigo snarled, becoming more furious by the second as he watched helplessly as his Mirror image laughed hysterically in the mirror at his words. " Hn, such hate I feel...coming from you that is suprising..the malice I feel in your soul is..." Shiro paused, running his blue tongue over Ichigos lips; since he had taken the body over..only a few things changed appearance wise: Red tongue went blue, amber eyes to black and yellow."..arousing.." continued Shiro, running the azure tongue over the warm lips of his partner. " Your hostility makes me hard..or, were you already aroused my dear king?" Shiro cackled, running a hand down the abdomen to the black fabric that was Ichigos boxers. You sick fuck! Back off...W-what are you doing?! Ichigo spat, hating the fact he had no power now, he could only watch as the hollow side of him made his body do whatever he wished. "You have been neglecting your body King, so I am paying attention to it..you forget, it is MY body also.."

Shiro grinnned, slipping the slightly tanned fingers under the elastic band of the boxers, placing the pads of the fingers on the heated skin below the fabric. With a hiss of satisfaction, from both the assailant and the assailed; Shiro began to rub circles around the heated skin with the soft finger-pads. " Aah..you enjoy that feeling, ne?" A slightly crazed giggle passed through the lips of Ichigo; though if Ichigo had his way..no psycho noise would be coming from HIS mouth. Ichigo tensed, his spirit caught and forced to watch this, seeing his reflection in the mirror, the hand moving in sensual movements in his boxers..he hated it, yet loved it..he needed it; so perhaps..this once he could deal with that egotistical bastard of a Hollow..just this once. Ichigo had to admit, he did find the other attractive; how could he not? He looked exactly like himself..Shirosaki just lacked color. Going quiet for a few moments, concentrating; barely listening to the sneering comments of Shiro of how Ichigo was weak..how he Gave up already?

That Hollow never shut-up did he? Shirosaki froze, feeling the body he had possesed tense up. What the hell? That fucking king was trying to pull him back into that fucked up world inside of him! He hated it in there, especially when it rained..god damn that was annoying as hell. Growling and scratching at his face as he battled for the right to stay on the surface " Give..it...up...king...Im no--..aghhh!" Shiro tossed his head back in a silent scream of fury as he was pulled back into the depths, standing upon the roof of a building which had been previously on its side..but it had straightened to his comfort. Fury blazing in his cold yellow eyes as he glared at the blue-tinted buildings; but something else caught his eye..something Orange. King? The fury momentarily left his eyes and was replaced by confusion. "Now..you damn idiot, im going to kick your ass.." Ichigo grinned, leaning upon his zanpakutou. Shiro blanked momentarily before regaining his cocky demeanor. He cackled and fingered his own sword, tilting his head slightly to the side." You are weak, I had though we had established this already.." Shiro retorted, glaring toward Ichigo." I am weak..I suppose that is why I am...King?" Said Ichigo, a smirk playing about his lips. With that comment, Shiro was beside himself..leaving an opening for Ichigo. In an instant, Ichigo was infront of Shiro, glaring into his mirrors eyes."Now, Partner...where did you leave off?" Ichigo smirked, pleased at the confused look that rippled across the Hollows face; though only momentarily, because the pale face split into a wide grin. " Naughty king.." Shiro smirked, tossing his zanpakutou to the side.

---------------------------------

Sugoi! Next chapter, smexy action! Though, I shall not update untill I get at least 5 reviews. . It lets me know if I should put forth the time to update! I hate wasting my time on stories no one likes . !

... Forgive me for the crappy chapter, writers block is eating my brain...im suprised I came up with this much! xD You all know what im talkin about. I hate Writers Block..


	2. Unfinished Buisness

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters nor make money off of whoring them like this; I'm not a Pimp. Never will be...or...will I? Cackle

* * *

_With that comment, Shiro was beside himself..leaving an opening for Ichigo. In an instant, Ichigo was infront of Shiro, glaring into_

_his mirrors eyes."Now, Partner...where did you leave off?" Ichigo smirked, pleased at the confused look that rippled across the_

_Hollows face; though only momentarily, because the pale face split into a wide grin. " Naughty king.." Shiro smirked, tossing his_

_zanpakutou to the side._

_

* * *

_

-Chapter 2-

Unfinished Buisness

_-----------------------------_

Lips pulled back in an insane grin, pale hands grasping the slender, tanned neck of his king. " Those who are _naughty_ , must be punished! eh!?" Cackling insanely and heaving his king through the ever-blue tinted buildings in this fucked up little dimension. Shiro was immensly enjoying this.. everything; from the incoherent grunt of suprise.. or maybe pain that escaped the suprisingly soft lips of his king. He was quite enjoying the sight, oh yes.. With a short merciless laugh, Shiro hopped through the hole made by his king into the, suprise suprise...Blue tinted inside of the blue-fucking-tinted buildings. Smirking at the sight of his king, getting to his feet covered in minor scratches; which were oozing blood. Such an arousing sight."..Best..you got? " Ichigo smirked, lifting his hand to brush the small traces of blood from his face and neck. For a split second, Ichigo was regretting taunting the Hollow..just an instant. Finding himself pinned against a hard surface that he surmised was the wall; or possibly the floor..his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen that had been knocked out of him from the impact. Gasping for air as he felt pale lips crush down upon his own, the lips were cold..but were begining to warm with the contact. Ichigo felt the blue tongue of his Hollow forcing itself through the only barrier keeping their mouths from being completely exposed.

Ichigo squimred, finding it hard to breathe with the mouth covering his own; seeming to forget he could breathe through his nose. Ichigo felt ashamed, he felt quite powerless..at the mercy of the Hollow part of him. But strangely..he..well, he _wanted_ it..so for once,perhaps..he would love to actually be i_riding_ his Horse. After what seemed hours of not being able to breathe, he found oxygen once again flowing into his lungs gratefully; but now just seemed to notice the temporary absense of the Hollow. Ichigo blinked, turning his gaze from side to side; scanning the blue room for his pale-mirror. Stepping away from the wall, rubbing his throat and now noticing the painfully neglected erection now forming. Stifling a groan, he continued to look around for that damn bastard..how dare he leave him like this.Shiro blinked his malicious golden eyes, watching every move of his king; waiting to make his move. Shifting his weight slightly, he had only moved out of sight for a few moments to collect upon some interesting..devices in which to pleasurably torture his king.

Moving back out into the room; stepping up behind his king and smirking, placing his hands upon those tantalizing hips that belonged to his king; rubbing his pale fingers over the black fabric that covered the tanned skin he was so aching to make bleed. Growling deep within his throat, the growl slowly turning into a soft cackle as he licked up and down the shell of his kings ear; his nostrils taking in the scent of honey? How interesting. He could feel his king shiver under his touch; he loved to be in control of this emotionally weak being..how he loved to manipulate and cause pain. Shiro moved his hands up his kings spine to the collar of his shinigami robes. Slowly clasping his pale digits upon the fabric and tugging outward, ripping the fabric all the way down.

Smirking as he unceramoniously discarded the ripped top and tossed it aside. Stepping forward hungrily,raking his nails down the tanned back of his king; leaving very angry red marks upon the tanned skin; Satisfied when this merited a half-moan,half-hiss from his partner. Shiro was not a generous person..and his king had forced him to come back into this odd fucking world..so he would torture him; in time..now he would torture him in the most evil of ways: Leaving his goal unfinished...for now. Shiro smirked, tilting his head and stepping back; eyeing his king." Time to go, I shall teach you not to fool with me brat." Ichigo blinked as the pleasurable, yet painfull ministrations stopped; he turned to look at Shiro, only to glare a moment later. That bastard was going to leave him like this? Like hell he was! But even before he could take a step toward the Hollow, he found himself sucked back into the normal world again and out of his odd inner-dimension. Cursing and sitting upon his bed with his head hanging; orange locks obscuring his face. The good arousing feelings were gone; leaving him very moody as he did not even have the will to masturbate and fix his problem. He would get him...he swore, he would make Shiro pay for teasing him.

------------

Review please nn


	3. Revenge or Depression?

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters nor make money off of whoring them like this; I'm not a Pimp. Never will be...or...will I? Cackle

* * *

_It had been a few days since his Inner hollow had left him hanging; it had also been a few days worth of planning and plotting... Ichigo Kurosaki,16 , Subsitute Shinigami, Vizard..Attendee of Karakura High. Sometimes he actually wondered how one person can be classified as so many things..But, fortunatly the only thing on the teen's mind now was revenge..sweet, sweet **revenge** .__

* * *

_

-Chapter 3-

Revenge?.. or Depression?

-----------------------------

'Damn'...Ichigo blinked his amber eyes, striding up to his room in his normal moody way; grunting a hello to Yuzu; ignoring her declaration that dinner was done..He thought it was actually a bit early for dinner, but then again..he tended to eat late at night anyway. Placing his hand upon his door, grasping the handle with his fingers and opening it; Ichigo stepped inside, depositing his school bag on the floor..rather unceramoniously I might add. Moving over to his desk quietly, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Every noise seemed to be dulled as he mulled over his thoughts; tanned cheek resting upon the cold desk.

Suppressing an involuntary shiver, Ichigo continued to rest against the desk; though soon decided to rest his head on his arms which were now laid upon his desk. How was he to get the upper hand? How was he to seek his revenge upon well...'himself'..he wasn't even sure if he could..he was slightly afraid that his inner Hollow already knew about his plot, maybe he was expecting it? Maybe he _wanted_ it? That was it! Normally he would have taken forever to come up with such a brilliant plan as this! He would _**NOT**_ seek his revenge..its what Shiro wouldbe expecting, instead..he would be..'depressed' yeah..depressed..make it rain on his sorry ass..that'll teach him for doing what he did. On top of that, it might even make that asshole feel bad! Its about time that ass of a 'horse' learned some remorse..Yeah, this was great! Ichigo couldn't help but laugh softly; he had even made sure to concentrate on suppressing his thoughts..so he was damn sure Shiro couldnt have heard it. Ichigo jumped up from his desk, hearing the chair topple backwards as he shot up. Oh this was great, well..he couldnt get too excited..he had to be depressed. Ichigo took a deep breath, sitting down upon his bed; his mind going over and reminiscing on all the things that had previously caused a minor depression within him. It really didnt take that long for Ichigo to begin to feel down, his expression slowly changed from the previously 'gleefull' to a downcast and sullen look. He was sure it was 'raining' now..he felt like crap, he was begining to think that doing this wasnt such a good idea..but well, it was a bit too late for that.

Ichigo sighed, laying down upon his bed; clutching the pillow close to him as he curled slightly. His eyes fluttered slightly, a stinging sensation stirring inside them; the unshed tears that begged to let loose would not come..for he made a point of not crying. The sinking feeling just kept getting worse and worse, his expressions changed from anger to pained and anything and everything inbetween. Ichigo had not meant this sinking depression to go so far..but, it was somehow just spiraling out of control. Very soon, he found droplets of salty tears leaking from the corners of his amber eyes; how long he silently cried..he had no idea; he really didnt even know why he was crying! Just a very..dank feeling permeated his soul, wreaking havok with his emotions. After what could have been days..or hours, maybe months? Who knew, Ichigo felt a hand upon his shoulder, a cold hand..but it was a gentle touch. Ichigo turned his head slowly, his blurry vision coming to set upon none other than his mirrored version. Shiro had came? Maybe his ploy had worked..though who felt worse, he wondered? Himself or Shiro? Ichigo felt himself lifted up into a sitting position, feeling his body cradled against the cool body of his mirror; he felt hands caressing his back and his hair, gentle..soothing..could this actually be Shiro? Or just his imagination..Like hell if he knew; he might just be too out of it..but, it felt so _good_..maybe he'd just..relax here for a while, in this embrace..at least; while it lasted..

--------------------

Chp.3 done! nn review please...PLEASE..I cannot stress how much reviews mean to me..and if you are a fellow writer; you know how I feel..so please take an extra-minute to tell me how you like it! It really helps if you let me know what you'd like to see! If I get no reviews, I'll think no one really likes the new chapters and I wont write more! soooo get' to reviewing!

Love you all.


	4. Tenderness

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters nor make money off of whoring them like this; I'm not a Pimp. Never will be...or...will I? Cackle

* * *

_Ichigo felt himself lifted up into a sitting position, feeling his body cradled against the cool body of his mirror; he felt hands caressing his_

_back and his hair, gentle..soothing..could this actually be Shiro? Or just his imagination..Like hell if he knew; he might just be too out of_

_it..but, it felt so good..maybe he'd just..relax here for a while, in this embrace..at least; while it lasted.._

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Tenderness

-----------------------------

It had been raining...alot.., he hated rain ; there was no possible way to describe how much he hated it. Wait, well..yeah there was...He _**mother fucking hated it**_ ! Even more than he hated being the locked up in this world. The rain had lasted for a long time, more than a day at least..he had wondered what the fuck his king was so damn depressed about; he was worried..of course, he was always worried when his king got like this; he sometimes wondered if his idiot king was going to kill himself...and well, he couldn't let that happen..because then he'd be gone to! He had went out into his king's world to see what the fuck was going on and had found him crying...yeah, _crying_ on his bed..what a _bitch_ ; but such a pitying sight..he couldn't help himself..he was, oddly compelled to comfort the pathetic human that was his king. So he did. Now he was cradling the slightly shaking form of his king, gently caressing the body; damn how his body felt good..he'd like nothing more but to fuck him right here and now, but he held back his primal urges; at least he was going to hold them back untill he calmed the other down..then he'd get him.

Shiro sat there for a long while stroking his partner gently, muttering incoherent words softly into the orange locks of his king, finding it quite hard to keep his eyes from lidding slowly. He could tell his king had calmed, for he heard the soft inhale and exhale of breath; it was relaxed..it was punctuated by just a slight resistance. Shiro knew his king was sleeping, there in his arms; how...romantic and..cute? Snorting softly, Shiro simply sat there; holding his king..its not like he was tired of anything now..just bored. He tilted his head from side to side, now laying his king on the bed and stripping him of his clothes gently, he couldn't let him sleep in those uncomfortable looking human clothes. He also could not resist running his alabaster fingers over the tanned skin of his king's stomach..his finger pads feeling the soft velvety skin..it was enough to rouse a scratchy moan from his throat. Shifting his position on the bed, he sat himself between the Substitute-Shinigami's legs; lowering his head to be level with his king's lower stomach. He flicked out his blue-tinted tongue, running it slowly over the soft skin just below his king's naval. Pleased to see this cause a reaction in his king, for he had started to wake and shift to his ministrations; which Shiro gladly continued..treating his king's stomach as if it were some delectable treat.

Soon, he found himself slinking lower..and lower, soon; he found himself licking up and down a long shaft; damn did his king have a delectable cock.; nice size too..'course..so was his own; obviously. Snicking slightly as he wrapped his blue-tinted tongue around the pulsing mass, slurping noisily like a kid lapping at a dripping cone of ice-cream; though..this was certainly not ice-cream..but it most certainly _was_ dripping; the lengthy treat was covered in his king's pre-cum and his saliva. He slid his hands up his kings sides, digging his fingertips into his partners hips, holding him down..since by now his king was squirming so goddamn much it was hard to continue his arousing ministrations. Though, he could not blame his king..his tongue was a tool of wonders, slightly longer than the 'norm', blue and had a slight roughness to it..not unlike a feline.

He was satisfied now..he had brought his king, yet again..to the brink of an orgasm; so that was his cue to stop and start something else..he loved to tease and dissapoint. Smirking his 'psychotic' smirk..as his king dubbed it,..he began to undo the white fabric of his pants; feeling it pool at his knees. Ahh..what a sight, him kneeling here looking i_**down**_ upon his king's sweat ridden body..its as it should be. Then, without any stretching nor lubrication; he positioned his own cocks tip at the pinched entrance of his king, slamming into it. Who the fuck needed to stretch or lube..that was for bitches. He grinned wildly, revelling in the tight innards of his king; damn and was he _tight_ . He supposed it was good that his family was not here at the moment, or the screams of pain might alert them..for some reason. He smirked,slamming his hard cock repeatedly into Ichigo, though the thrusting was undoubtedly a bit more smooth now; since his cock was coated from blood that oozed from the inside of his king..the thought of this simply further aroused him; though he was sure Ichigo was in immense pain..but, no pain no pleasure.

He hissed softly and dug his fingertips into his partner's hips; black nails meeting tan flesh, soon to be joined by red. Noting a particularly loud scream of pleasure emminating from his king, he could only guess he had found i that /i spot..Shiro grinned, angling slightly upward and slamming into that spot repeatedly, _**this**_ is what finally brought his king over the edge, he watched with anticipation as a stream of white semen shot out of his kings tip; he particularly loved the rasping moan that came from his partner's lips at this point..it only helped him to limit. He closed his eyes and moaned roughly, depositing his own seed into the bowels of his partner; meriting another half-hearted scream of pain from the other. He smirked, slowly pulling out and bending down to lick up the mess the other caused; almost purring at the almost fruity taste that swirled around his mouth; such a sweet cum.. He would have to do this more often with his king, it was enjoyable..not as rough as he would have liked, but..oh well. He was about to depart back into his own world when the soft voice of his partner grabbed his attention..just one word.. _'stay'_ Why the hell would his partner want him to stay? Well..far be it from him to disregard it..that one word had caused a slight spasm of confusion to cross his albino face. But, he did lay down next to his king, only to find his partners arms wrapping around him and a head burying into his shoulder; this scared him slightly..such a loving embrace. He gulped and laid there none-the-less..absently stroking his king's locks..well, maybe..it was not so bad..

-----

End! Review! nn please?


	5. Of Chopsticks and Hollows

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters nor make money off of whoring them like this; I'm not a Pimp. Never will be...or...will I? Cackle

* * *

_He was about to depart back into his own world when the soft voice of his partner grabbed his attention..just one word.. '**stay**' Why the hell would his partner want him to stay? Well..far be it from him to disregard it..that one word had caused a slight spasm of confusion to cross his albino face. But, he did lay down next to his king, only to find his partners arms wrapping around him and a head burying into his shoulder; this scared him slightly..such a loving embrace. He gulped and laid there none-the-less..absently stroking his king's locks..well, maybe..it was not so bad.. _

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Of Chopsticks and Hollows

-----------------------------

Ichigo woke, rather later than he normally would..it was almost 10 a.m. Reaching over to pull the covers off of him, or..so he thought; he couldn't move..so he certainly wasnt pushing the covers off of his body. It seemed to now hit him..how much pain he was actually in, it felt like his loins were on fire..Then realization hit him and all the memories of the previous night flooded back into his confused, pain ridden mind. Was Hichigo still here? Why was he chained to his own damn bed!? A small vein popped in his temple as he narrowed his eyes and began spouting off very color-full obsceneties at nothing in particular, that is..before he found a pillow hitting his face..thrown quite enthusiasticly; which needless to say..stopped his onslaught of words and left him gazing into the fluffy whiteness of a pillow.

Hichigo sneered, wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the bathroom, watching Ichigo yelling. A small vein popped as he picked up a discarded pillow and chucked it at Ichigo's face; effectively shutting that asshole up. Hichigo sighed, leaning his weight to his left-side slightly as he stood there. Perhaps it was a mistake to stay the night with his king, he actually...just wanted to fuck and leave; but he supposed staying here wasnt bad..it certainly was better than that fucked up world; though..this world would be better if his King wasnt such an _idiot_ .

So, since his king was so dense..he had to have a bit of fun with that idiot; so..he chained him to the bed. He was sure it would provide some interesting fun..and it was! By throwing the pillow at his king..he was sure there would be a smoldering hole burning into the pillow by now if his king kept glaring at the fabric..as he was sure he was. This was actually...an amusing moment that brought a small, amused grin to the Hollow's face as he watched this priceless sight: His king had now began to thrash again in order to dislodge the pillow.

Ichigo was pissed..annoyed and..even more pissed! That asshole was here and he chained him to the bed! _**and**_ threw a pillow at his face..what the _fuck_ was his problem!? He began to thrash in his bonds, attempting to break them and throw off that damn pillow! Well, he managed to throw off the pillow; but the chains were another thing.

Hichigo preened. This was so fun! He let his face split into a huge grin, accompanied by a sickeningly creepy laugh; he took it back...He was glad he had stayed with his king! Though, he supposed he should let him out of the bonds; Hichigo was getting hungry..and unfortunatly..he knew nothing about cooking..he didnt need to cook! Being in that world prevented him from being such..but now that he was here, he was begining to feel the uncomfortable pangs of hunger creeping upon his stomach. So, he extended his hand and snapped his fingers: The bonds snapped, freeing the one they bound. "Well, that was fun!" Hichigo cackled, leaning up against the wall; grinning even more when his king was up and infront of him in a flash, he loved the feel of his King's hands wringing his neck..it was so...good. Hichigo simply stuck out his tongue, running it over his king's top lip..since the idiot had put his face so close to his; which needless to say..caused his king to splutter and stop choking him; even though Hichigo was quite enjoying himself. "King..I am hungry.." Tilting his head to the side as he spoke, his golden eyes following his king." Go Cook."

Ichigo blanched, that asshole had the nerve to ask for food after what he did!? What an asshole..but, unfortunatly..he was also hungry." I'm going to cook, but not because you asked..its because _I'm_ hungry." With that, Ichigo went to his drawer, pulled out a pair of pants and slipped them on before going downstairs toward the Kitchen; very aware that Hichigo was following. Normally he didnt cook..Yuzu was normally the one doing all the cooking, but..he sort of liked the silence..especially the absence of his Father; no getting randomly pummeled or kicked in the morning; though..he could do without the Hollow following him. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair to dislodge the few snarls that had appeared; then begining to make something simple: Rice.

Hichigo watched his king and what he was making..Rice; oh what an elaborate lunch. He snorted, sitting himself at the table and placed his elbow upon it. Tilting his head somewhat, resting his cheek upon his hand as he watched. He could actually get used to this life..he should come out more often; especially if he can cause his king to be his Bitch, like he was now. Cooking...ha! Cooking was for women. Snickering as he watched his king bring over _two_ bowls of rice.. Soo, his king was being the bitch now. Once the rice bowl was set down, he unceramoniously stuck his fingers into the rice, plucking out a good chunk of it and placing it into his mouth; chewing...which needless to say..for some reason merited a disgusted look from his Bitch, a.k.a.. _king_ . Once he swallowed that mouthfull, he cocked an eyebrow at his king, who had gotten up and grabbed a pair of wood things and thrust them into his face." What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do with sticks?" Hichigo glared at the orange-headed idiot and the sticks he was thrusting into his face." They are chopsticks..use them! Not your hands you dumbass!" Ichigo spat, throwing the sticks into the Hollow's face, which he was pleased to see..pissed the Hollow off; seeing as how it caused numerous veins to constrict within his temple.

"Listen you bitch, how the fuck am I supposed to eat with sticks!?" He spat, picking up the sticks that had clattered to the table. He glared at them, snapping them in half." There, I cannot use them now! I broke them." Hichigo grinned, setting the two parts of the broken stick upon the table, only to see Ichigo laughing." What the hell is so funny?" He glared, watching Ichigo pick up the two pieces." You are supposed to break them..because you use them..like.. _this_ " Ichigo grinnned, taking the Hollow's hand and placing the chopsticks in the right position before stepping back and going to his seat to continue eating. " See? Watch me you idiot.." He smirked, demonstrating the use of chopsticks.

Hichigo's brow furrowed as he watched Ichigo. Why the hell did he have to use these things!? He was perfectly fine using his hands. Sighing and attempting to repeat what Ichigo was doing; he had no idea he was listening in the first place..he just..was. He began to grow more and more frustrated with these..'chopsticks' as Ichigo called them..because they were not obeying him! They were not picking up the food...and they were not staying in his fingers! Every fucking time he went to go pick up rice, the small grains fell off the sticks! How the fuck was he supposed to eat!? Mumbling and once again..placing the sticks inbetween his fingers..thrusting them into the rice and attempting to pick up rice..and he did! One..single grain of rice..**_ONE_** damn grain! It would take forever to eat rice this way..but..oh well. He brought the chopsticks closer to his lips so he could consume this one grain; only to have it fall off the chopsticks onto the floor. That was it, that was the last _fucking_ straw! He snapped the chopsticks in half..again..and again...and again, untill only small splinters remained upon the table.

Ichigo..grinnned..oh this was priceless..the Hollow couldnt even use chopsticks! What an idiot. So much seemed to set his Hollow off, such as the one grain of..ever so rebellious rice falling off those _evil_ chopsticks; made Ichigo grin much like his Hollow did. This was _great_ ...just too great..


End file.
